My Crush Was a Monster Boy
by Allagenda-domsitzers-chan
Summary: Gumi Nemanon is a girl who gets a crush on the new transfer student. When she follows him after the school year ends, she'll end up wishing she hadn't, until she finds that the realm she's been thrown into is an amazingly, beautifully terrifying one- but terrifying all the same. Will she end up happy, or will she regret her choices?... Only time shall tell.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Following

llllllllllllllllllllllll

A/N: Hi! I'm uploading this because... OMFG DAT SONG *passes out* I'm hoping it becomes real. That's how flipping exciting it is to me.

So... I don't own Gumi, Piko, Miku, Rin, or the song. Only the ending half.

Enjoy!

I should slap a warning on. This would be T in later chapters anyways, but I managed to put it JUST under M for excessive Gumi rampaging.

I'm fixing that. :3

Enjoooy...

(snailing along: Nope, not a one-shot. :D)

llllllllllllllllllllllll

I looked over, to the boy holding the plastic container. He was playing absentmindedly with the small animals, the type of which I couldn't discern, and smiling slightly.

My heart gave a small, highly powerful flutter.

I had a crush.

He had a small keychain around his neck with three or so keys on it, which was a plain silver one, a white polo shirt, and black shorts on. He was an exchange student from a different part of the country, and had a fondness for animals.

He also got some of the biggest end of the school gossip.

"He's such a loner," A blonde said, and her friend, the tealette replied with genuine sympathy.

"I know, he must have loved the country, so the city must be so confusing..."

"He always walks home alone..."

"I've never seen him with a mother, a father, nothing..."

I blink. He walks home alone? Apparently, since he comes in every day late, he lives quite a distance from the school, at least a good mile.

Today was the last day of school, though. I was an utter dunce at history, and the sooner I could drop it, the sooner I would get to pursue my career as an artist.

Throughout the whole year, my heart had been nagging at me to go up and say hello to this boy. But, I was worried- Would he like me too? Would he hate me for asking? Does he have a girlfriend in the country? Will I end up unhappy with him? These questions made me back up and hide in the shadows again.

I was too shy for my own good sometimes when it came to doing something huge, so my mother said. And I liked to think far ahead of my time.

I looked back at the gossipers, who were my friends, and the biggest loudmouths in the school. Quickly, I walked over, the bright sun coming into view, as I'd just walked out from the paneled front of the school.

"Hey, Gumi!" The tealette, Miku, waved me over. I smiled. I wanted to see more of the boy I had a crush on, so this had better be quick.

"I'm leaving," I said to them both. Rin, the blonde, pouted.

"But you just got out! Come on, let's go buy those sneakers I saw in the store yesterday," she whined.

"Please?" Both of them had puppy dog eyes, looking sad.

"Sorry, I've got to finish my Senbonzakura picture... We'll go soon, okay? Tonight good?" Both of them smiled.

"We'll save you a pair!" Miku called behind her, and the two of them darted off to the shoe store.

"Bye!" I yelled after them, waving. Then, as soon as they were out of sight, I whipped around to see where the boy had gone. He had begun to walk off, calmly and smoothly.

Hastily, I sent my mother a text saying that I would be home a bit late. Then, I ran after the boy, making sure not to be seen. At one point, while we were walking through one of the streets, I thought I heard Miku, but I couldn't see her. I kept following the boy I had a crush on.

I hoped that eventually, I'd get close enough to talk with him before my hesitation returned. I was still a tiny bit scared of what response I might receive, but in the end, I just thought, 'If it happens, it happens...'

He walked for a while, until he reached his place. It was a two-story, chocolate brown one, with a light blue roof. He deposited, gently, the little plastic cage on the doorstep, gave the animals inside a few leaves, then walked on without even knocking. I had intended to talk to him then, but I backed into a bush as he continued to walk. I barely avoided stepping in the poison ivy behind it, instead landing just in front of it after I lost my balance. Miracously, even though the crash was rather loud, the boy didn't look back. I cursed my stupidity, then got up, brushed the leaves off my skirt, and walked on.

He walked along a thin, crystal aqua river, still not stopping. I hid my tracks in the riverbed by taking off my slippers and treading barefoot- which was cool and rocky. I felt a bit unsteady, and I was holding my arms out for balance. The river was a bit deep, so I walked on the edge- where it was shallow, but not dry. He was barely still in my line of vision, so, puffing, I walked a bit louder, splashing in sync to avoid attention. It worked, so I continued to do it until we finally went back to the dryish ground. I put my slippers back on and carefully tredged up the slippery riverbank. I slipped once, back into the water. I had to run as fast I could to catch up with my crush again.

Eventually, when my feet started to protest, we reached a grove of tall, thick trees, like oaks and maples, even a few trees which were laden with apples. I picked a ripe, still fresh, red one off the ground, cleaning it on my shirt, but not daring to eat it, lest I be heard. I was highly cautious of the branches and leaves that were underfoot, so I literally tiptoed through that area, holding my breath nearly the entire way. Once, I made a slip and stepped on a branch, but I was again lucky. He ignored it. Maybe he'd heard things like these noises before, and wasn't interested in looking again? I hoped so, or I'll be dead before I get past July.

There was a small string of stores near the base of a large, hilly area. There was a small little candy store, a small bookstore, a house, a cafe, a thrift shop... I looked out towards the hills as we neared this area. A ravine was just at the edge of the hills, overlooking the town, as I knew from my trecharous climbs I made up to the top of my roof every night. I watched, still hidden- under the window- as the boy bought an ice cream from the candy store, a vanilla one, but not giving any indication of what he was to do with it. He just left, passing by me and continuing on his long road to... wherever he was headed.

"Just where are you going?" I muttered, sore and tired, still some ways from him. He did not hear me, thankfully, but still continued on, up the hills, towards the ravine, me still stalking behind him. I had to beware of rocks here, which made me swear lightly every time I missteped and felt a jolt of pain in my foot.

Finally, we reached a vacant, overgrown lot on one of the larger, grassier hills that was right next to the ravine. My crush was right on the edge of the clifftop, holding his uneaten ice cream- which struck me as odd.

It was a few seconds later that I saw the boy's secret, which stunned me, and I thought to myself...

_This has to be some sort of nightmare..._

Too bad for the both of us that it wasn't.

And for the future.

llllllllllllll*************lllllllllllll


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Secret

llllllllllllllllllllllll

A/N: I do not own Gumi, Miku, Rin, or Piko. I only own the end half.

(EDIT) Repolishing this one too. Third Chappy should be ready soon.

snailing along: (Thank you for commenting) And they're around 13, although Gumi's birthday is still to come. Piko's going to turn 13 here in a few chapters... :)

And a thank you to Mew SunsetStar for Faving and Following.

Enjoy.

llllllllllllllllllllll

The boy threw the ice cream into the air, watching its arc calmly. I blinked, surprised. He bought a three dollar ice cream just to throw it into the air?

It seemed to fly slowly, but at one point, I averted my eyes to the edge of the ravine at the flicker of a shadow. I immediantly had to stuff my fist in mouth to stop myself from gasping- as it was, I whined from the fact that my knuckles were now bloody.

The ice cream was falling... into a giant maw.

And the maw shut after the ice cream disappeared from sight.

Just then, a little nagging, truthful voice in my head whispered to me...

_The boy I have a crush on..._

Then, he turned around at my whimper, the shadow behind him coming into sharp daylight.

_...is raising a monster!_

The moment his eyes met mine, my heart began pounding. Sweat trickled down my face.I grasped the fabric over my heart, my eyes wide.

He's raising a monster!

Then, the boy called out to me, the monster behind him still there, standing.

It was large, a white colour. Its eye was a striking, bright aquamarine. It had small wings, and it was about as tall as two of me standing on top of one another- around eight feet tall. It was pretty big, too.

"Hey!" The boy repeated, motioning for me. Hesitantly, I came closer. Then, he smiled a little. That little smile gave me courage, so I walked a bit faster.

"Err..." I bowed my head, my face warm.

"Will you promise me something? Please?" It was the first time I'd seen him up close before. He had white hair, but not that which comes from old age, and his eyes matched the colour of the monster's.

At his 'please', I instantly nodded. "What is it?"

He smiled mischeviously. "Will you keep this a super, duper, forever secret?" I nodded. He might get in trouble, and that may mean I wouldn't get to see him anymore. So of course... I would keep this a forever secret.

Then, he held out his pinky. I wrapped mine around his, and shook it slightly. Then, we let go, my mind rushing, my heart pounding, my face flushed.

_The boy I have a crush on is raising a monster!_

I felt a bit of adimiration in that statement.

Oh, what a fun summer this would be.

I looked back at the city, smiling a little, nearly repressing a giggle.

I had, all in one day, dunced History, finished school, passed up shopping with my friends, stalked my crush, talked to him, and found out his secret.

His secret being that he was raising a monster.

For a moment, I looked back at it again. It looked at me.

I felt my heart pound a bit out of fear, then I realised something.

He wouldn't have thrown his ice cream unless he'd known of the monster's existance, right? So, that must mean he's been here before. And if he could stand that close to it and still be safe, then that must mean, that if I was near him, then I'd be safe too!

It was the perfect excuse to get to know him, and to keep it all a secret. If I was being tailed, the secret would be out- but if I was safe with the boy, then I wouldn't be tailed. It must be safe, or he'd be hurt by now.

I smiled wide, my face still hot.

I was either in a beautiful nightmare, or...

I'm on one of Cupid's better arrows, the type that turns out well.

I hoped hard that for once, it was the latter.

I didn't want this to disappear...

Especially since it just started.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllll


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Summer

llllllllllllllllllllllll

A/N: I do not own Gumi, Piko, Miku, Rin, Lenka, Rinto, Gumiya, Lily, or Miriam.

I only own the end half.

Revamping the 2nd chappy soon, once I stop getting addicted to the idea that this could go past 30 chapters.

Enjoy the show.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The rest of the summer passed in a warm, pleasent haze of me blushing a lot.

Every day, from around seven in the morning to about five in the evening, we met at the cliffside, each with two ice creams. I'd keep one in a cooler, and the other I'd prepare to eat after the monster got one.

It was the first day, a bit after I'd calmed down, that I'd asked the boy his name.

"Piko," he replied simply. We were sitting crosslegged on the grassy area near the monster, who was generally quiet. It liked to lay in the sun and bake, but whenever Piko began to leave, it got up and nuzzled him for a moment. I found it cute after a while, mostly because it was really cute to see a monster hugging Piko. I drew a picture of it one day and told my mother that it was based off a story I'd heard of, but couldn't remember what its name was. "What's yours?"

I blushed hard, then whispered, "Gumi." He smiled a little, his head cocked slightly.

"Gumi. Sounds sweet." I blushed harder, making him chuckle as we watched the clouds pass over us.

We were constantly running barefoot in the long grass, chasing each other, searching for cool rocks- both of us had a minor rock collection, and many cool ones resided on the hills for some odd reason- and looking for cloud shapes, like a guitar, or a staircase.

Some days, we'd walk to the creek, and splash around in there. The monster followed us. I soon realised that the route he'd taken the first day was to throw anyone who would follow him- like me- off the scent. The stream was right near the trees, and we'd eat apples and swim in the river whenever we were filthy or hungry.

Nobody else found us, ever.

It was just Piko, me, and the monster.

Calm, relaxing, and fun.

I constantly asked questions about his previous life, and he'd ask me about mine.

His family, apparently, was conprised up of him and his mother, Miriam, who could 'do a backflip in the bathroom'.

I told him of my mother, Lily, and her horrible cooking skills, and of my father, Gumiya, or Gumo, and his job as a buisnessman.

We informed each other of everything at one point or another.

"Do you... do you like me?" He nodded.

"I like you."

"No, no, I mean-"

"I know what you mean." He turned over in the grass to look at me directly. "I like you a lot." My face reddened, making him smile. "And I suppose you like me too, or you wouldn't have asked so hesitantly." I got even warmer. He laughed outrightly now, grinning broadly.

It was always at sunset, however, that we got too worn out to play and instead laid in the grass to talk. The reddish orange sky was unforgettable, espically with that confession.

We ate our ice creams, which were melted by then, even having been in my cooler, which would be filled with water by that point. They were usually vanilla for Piko and carrot cake flavoured for me. I loved carrots, I discovered that fact around the age of two, when I was given mushed carrots. Ever since, I've loved them.

When we said something stupid, or ate our warm ice cream, we'd start snorting, which would start the giggling, then the outright laughter, which occured every time one of the two events happened.

It was the type of crush that was suited for the summer, a care-free, relaxed, warm and soft romance.

Whenever, when I was in my bed at night or shopping with Miku and Rin at seven, I thought of the day's events, or of Piko, my heart fluttered. I stopped blushing too hard, but it became to where if I blushed, it was either all or nothing. My face was mostly red or normal.

We occasionally watched movies at my house during the night, or played board games at Piko's house after I was done shopping.

We held each other's hands constantly during that summer as well. It seems as if not a moment passed on that cliffside where our hands stayed apart.

It was the perfect summer, and it passed magnificantly.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Miracle

llllllllllllllllllllllllll

A/N: I do not own Gumi, Piko, Miku, Rin, Lenka, Rinto, Gumiya, Lily, or Miriam.

I only own the end half.

{**nekochhann:** Don't have either XP I don't like phones, I prefer my tablet (which is collecting dust currently) and my laptop. XPXPXPPPP}

([**snailing along**:I know, but it comes into HUGE importance this chappy...

She was supposed to have taken acrobatics since she was six up to thirty one.

Naw, it's a bit past there. Goes really far and nearly stops around chapter 10- which is already written- and it's progressing from... chapter 20? I should check XP But I'm writing Chapter 22 right now :3

No, it's on track to go well past that unless I decide to stop it early.

I might add some more little fluffy oneshots separately on a different story, if I can think of one. For now, it's just... blegh.])

Enjoy the show.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

It had to happen, somehow.

A tragedy in every love occurs, at one point or another.

So here I was, stuck in blank emotionless, shocked.

_Why?_

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Earlier that day, Piko and I were laying on the ground. It was a beautiful day. Both of us were smiling broadly, grinning like idiots. We'd just had a few apples, and it was around four fourty or so right now, as the sky was red from the sunset. The monster was quiet, curled up, watching Piko intently. Today, it'd been highly odd, only watching Piko. And just as I felt confusion, Piko wrapped his arm tighter around my shoulder.

The monster's eye locked in on me, blankly. The shocking blue dazzled me for a moment, before I felt Piko's head touching my shoulder. I felt my face flush, but stayed silent.

Quiet was laid over the three of us like a tangible blanket.

Then, out of nowhere, the monster pounced. I jumped violently back, a silent scream coming out of my mouth. Piko was in midair, right above the monster, which opened its maw.

I had a sense of nostalgia for a moment as I remembered the first day I'd seen the monster, about to catch the ice cream, now it was Piko...

Piko...

A scream, a loud one, came from my throat, trapped. I let it out, and it formed his name.

"Piko!"

Then, that truthful, little voice in my head seemed to sing to me.

_The boy I have a crush on..._

Then, the gaping maw shut, the yells of my crush lost through the monster's skin.

_is being eaten by his monster!_

For a moment, I was suspended in darkness. It was like something had died within my heart with Piko. I felt blank. Like a person in a maze, with no other paths available.

I dimly registered a dull pain on the side of my body.

I felt a bit of sickness wash thought me, and I curled up, terrifyed of what could happen next.

I was shaking with fear, sweat dripping from my face, tears running down my face into the dark green, red-lit grass. My hands were over my head.

I had been wrong.

I wasn't safe when I was with Piko, because he'd just been eaten by his own monster...

And if I run now, will it chase me?

It's not like sitting here is doing me any good. If it decides to come after me, I'm as good as dead.

_Piko..._

Another tear.

Come to think of it, today's the last day of summer vacation...

I was swirling in the darkness, which was filled with vanilla ice creams...

Then, I heard something. It came into focus a moment later.

"Gumi?"

That voice was Piko's...

I must be mad.

Piko's dead.

_Maybe it's his ghost or something like that,_ the more playful side of my mind said. I blinked, and realised I was on the ground, having passed out. I blinked again.

A laugh occured, a very familiar laugh.

Some part of me tells me I'm not insane.

Yet.

I turn over to see the monster, laughing.

With Piko's voice.

I blink, then its hand comes into focus, which is right next to my face.

That striking blue eye looks so kind.

And suddenly, I'm overwhelmed by memories.

Piko, saying, "Will you keep this a super, duper, forever secret?", looking into his blue eyes...

Wrapping my pinkie around his, my face hot and hesitation in my heart, yet I still love him...

Holding his hand, fighting playfully against the river's current, the white monster on the opposite bank...

Piko, holding his hand out to me, set against the red sky...

For a moment, I see a mixture of both the monster and Piko, until it hits me.

I feel my tears stop and I sit up with a gasp.

"Hey, wait! Is it really you?" I asked, my heart pounding furiously.

How can it be possible?

It isn't supposed to be this way...

All evidence points to my being mad...

...except this.

"Yes! It's really me!" Relief couses through me, and I'm amazed.

It must be a miracle...

...a miracle...

...created of his will?

It's unheard of.

But then again, monsters are pretty much mostly fictional everywhere else.

So it seems like unheard of is now normal.

I've just spent the summer with my crush and his monster...

... so now it's just me and him.

Pretty awesome.

I take the outstreched hand being offered to me, only believing this because I really love him, I'm willing to accept him in any way.

Any.

So, I stood up, and braced myself for the history class coming up.

The first day of our second year.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllll


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Unsafe

lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A/N: I do not own Gumi, Piko, Miku, Rin, Lenka, Rinto, Gumiya, Lily, or Miriam.

I only own the end half

(snailing along: I know... and no, or else, as you'll see, there's some definite changes between the two of them. And Gumi goes to drastic stuff around... 9? Bleghhh.

YOU SHOULD BE.

*face goes up like when everything's gonna go down*)

Shorty chappy, I know... but Chapter Ten's pretty huge. In 5 days... hopefully.

Enjoy the show.

lllllllllllllllllllllllll

The sound resounded throughout the school.

The other's screams, their cries, that were totally unnecessary to me.

Why were they all shouting, for no real reason?

They ran, for reasons I couldn't understand.

Miku, her pigtails whipping anyone behind her, and Rin, her bow on her shoulders, loose, passed right by me, terrified over nothing.

"Hey! Miku! Rin!" They ran faster. Why was that? What was wrong? A fire? Something else?

Nothing was wrong from my eye... so why run?

And yet, within moments, the school was empty.

Empty.

I was confused...

...until I saw, with a pounding heart, something that made my eyes go wide.

It was just as we'd stepped on campus that the entire military appeared.

I felt my heart skip a beat as I realised where they pointed.

Right at us, me and Piko.

Now _there's_ a reason to run for it.

I was reminded of a sports meet years ago.

I was told that I should run as fast as I could on the signal.

Now, I know I should. It's not an option.

But...

...Where to run?

Where?

Where?!

Then, they all fired without warning. I was frozen with fear, my hand clasping the fabric over my heart...

...like so long ago, it feels...

I was sent back into my younger memory for a moment.

I was told to run through the obstacle course and get first place, no matter the cost to my wellbeing in terms of breath- but if I got hurt, I was allowed to stop.

Too bad I can't do that now.

Behind me, I heard growling. I knew Piko was angry, I could tell.

It was then that one of their bullets, the first shot, hit my left shoulder.

The one that he held in the summer.

Then, a shadow was cast over me, but I didn't dare turn away from the enemies in front of me. If I had to block more bullets, I would. My wound was beginning to hurt even more. Blood seeped down my arm.

Then, however, I turned around, holding my wound with my right hand as the growling increased.

Piko, even bigger now, was summoning some sort of energy that would probably destroy the enemies.

Well...

...here goes today.

And, unbidden, that truthful voice in my head spoke again.

_Where shall we go next?_

I was sent back into the past again, remembering, as I stood among the rubble, my eyes shut.

The ice cream, thrown into the air... disappearing into a giant maw...

Again, that truthful voice...

_The boy I'm crushing on..._

_Is a monster boy!_

And then, I opened my eyes.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Alone

lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

I do not own Gumi, Piko, Miku, Rin, Lenka, Rinto, Gumiya, Lily, or Miriam.

I only (Edit) own Chapter 6 and up's plotline.

(WonderRin: Thank you :3 And here's the end of the cliffy. A bit cliche.)

{(snailing along: Yeah, it was. I suppose it needs revamped...

A mix of both, though mostly awe, though in the fact that she's had all of the past events happen to her.

XD It's not too good around here, although I forgot that the actual climax is waaay higher, whereas the rising action is next chapter. XP I'm thinking too far ahead.)}

Thank you all for everything, and for Mew SunsetStar, WonderRin, and Cherry Neko 15 for Following, and Faving. Thank you SOO much!

Enjoy the show.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll

I swiped my brush across the canvas with an angry flourish.

I hated them.

They separated us, just because he protected me.

Is that really so bad?

I absentmindedly brushed my hand against my shoulder, wincing as the pain throbbed from under my shirt and the white linen bandage.

I lightly felt throbs from the other injuries on my body.

It was a few moments after the rubble had began to be blasted into pieces that I got hit more. I'd gone closer to Piko...

...only to be dragged away.

I'm supposed to go in for questioning tomorrow.

Well...

...it might as well be my execution.

If they find out exactly what happened, I'll probably be thrown into an asylum and Piko will be locked up forever.

Maybe I can ask if I can be with him for a little while, at least.

I gently dabbed small specks on the nearly covered canvas, then shut my eyes and remembered the full picture.

I snapped open my eyes and continued.

I had to stop soon and go down to have dinner. Maybe I'll hide it, because thinking of eating makes me a bit nauseated. I feel a bit of bile, but I force it back down.

I remember sitting by the water's edge, smiling, next to Piko, who was laughing at something I'd just said.

For a moment, I felt happy, then the image was replaced with the scene where he was taken away from me.

I'm not too selfish, but I wanted him back.

I still do.

I added a final stroke to the picture and stood back to get a better look.

It was a picture of Piko, me, and the monster before the last day of summer. Piko had just thrown the monster an ice cream, and he was laughing brightly, his face directed towards mine, which was smiling a bit, my melted ice cream near my mouth.

The dull, monochromatic colours reminded me that...

...this scene was forever lost.

Forever.

And, unbidden, the tears began to spill.

Right down towards the cold, hard ground.

Reality hurts.

And I crumpled, crying unstoppably, for what can never again be.

I'll be lucky if I see him up close ever again...

...let alone to be on that riverbank with him again.

lllllllllllllllllll

It was with red eyes and a mood that I picked sullenly at my meal, consisted of turkey, a baked potato, and some carrots.

I didn't want it.

"Gumi, are you alright?" My mother's voice reached me from across the table. I didn't care. I was _not_ fine.

"No," I growled, stabbing my nearly baby fooded turkey viciously. She looked at me with sympathy.

"Gumi, that must have been traumatizing, having been held captive by that monster-" She was cut off. I wasn't going to hear it.

"He is not a monster," I growled darkly, my fork making a 'chink' noise against the plate.

"Listen, Gumi, it is very dangero-" So they were both on me now? Great.

"HE is not dangerous! He was protecting me!" I was beginning to raise my voice.

"Why were you hurt, then?"

"Because the stupid military shot me and blew up stuff which hurt me more!"

"Gumi..."

"Gumi, please, eat your food."

"No!"

She sighed. "Fine, let's have dessert, then, since we're done," she said to my father, who nodded and leaned back into his chair.

My mother came back in a few moments later, smiling. "This always cheers you up," she said to both me and father, who nodded absentmindedly.

She revealed three ice popsicles.

A lot like the ones Piko used to eat with me...

My fists clenched the tablecloth, shaking.

They had no right to do that to him, or me.

Surely I'm traumatised.

Because my crush was roped up to be taken away to a dark, damp hole in the ground.

If I were with him...

...I'd probably never let him go.

I stood up, the tears coming back, but not visible yet.

"Gumi, take your ice cream before you leave," she said kindly. I felt even angrier.

They had no right to remind me of him, to smear their victory in my face!

"No!" I struck it onto the ground, my heart beginning to pound.

"Gumi-"

"No! I don't want it! Never again!"

"Please, what's-"

"He's gone! I'll never see him again, just because he was protecting me!"

"Why does he... _like_ you so much, then?" I realised something. My father was trying to prise information out of me. Like he really cared.

"Because he does!" I stormed up to my room, slammed and locked the door, then went into my rather large, walk-in closet. I locked that door too, then looked at my easel, which I had stuffed in here as well. I lightly touched the dry painting, just on Piko's smile.

My eyes were still staring at it when I fell asleep.

llllllllllllllllllllllllll


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Interregation

lllllllllllllllllllllll

A/N: I do not own Gumi, Piko, Miku, Rin, Lenka, Rinto, Gumiya, Lily, or Miriam.

I only own (Edit) Chapter 6's and up's plotline.

(WonderRin: Right now, he's sort of asleep... XD)

(snailing along:Thank wuu :3

He's not doing that well, I think it's next chapter that we see him again...)

I played Cantarella on Project Diva PC... and nearly got a combo of 200. And it was on Normal... :DDD

Enjoy the show.

llllllllllllllllllllll

I did not flinch when the door to the room banged open, revealing a rather calm police officer. His face was red, probably from all the yelling he'd just done.

The walls weren't soundproof, which was a bit stupid.

I might have heard their motives had the one guy who had been just short of screaming like a little girl shut up for at least five seconds.

That's how thin these walls are. And now he's all calm?

I don't know who they think they're fooling, but they'd better not think they're fooling me.

No way in hell, idiots.

He smiled without really being happy, but when he saw I wasn't going to return it, he dropped it.

"So, you know why you are here, Miss Nemanon, I assume?" I nodded boredly. I was keeping my anxeity hidden well.

"Well... how did it cap-"

"He didn't capture me. I went to him." He nodded, a small motion with his finger pointing towards a blank wall. So we were being watched, which didn't really perturbe me. I expected it.

"So it possesed-"

"No. I went of my own free will." Again, another nod.

"So you went to it, knowing full well it was highly-"

"Officer, I'm going to stop you right there. He was not dangerous until I was injured, not by him, but by your own military. Is that not a reason to get angry? The government attaking me just because I'm there?" I said this all with a calm face, a bored manner, but a raging tempest inside. How dare they. The jerks.

"No, but you were-"

"Standing in the way? Well, you should have waited to shoot, or I might have caught that bullet with my brain and you'd have to be paying for my funeral- because, again, it was not Piko that harmed me."

"Piko is its name?"

"_His_ name."

The officer nodded again, drumming his fingers on the metal table.

"How did you come across... Piko?"

"That is something I shall keep to myself, thank you very much."

"Miss Nemanon, you must understand, this is a highly dangerous situation, and we need every bit of information we can get-"

"Officer, if you don't want slapped just for insulting my position, then please shut up on the topic and ask a different question that is _nowhere_ near that topic."

"Miss Nemanon, I might fine you just for being disrespectful-"

"And did I mention that my position is much precarious than yours currently, Officer? I may as well be standing on a mountain of piano keys, the state I'm in. Fine me, but just know that if you decide to lock me up, I'm breaking into Piko's cell and staying with him. _Just_ to let you know." His face was red again, but he stopped pursing the topic.

"On a scale of one-hundred to zero, one hundred being the sturdiest and zero being nothing, tell me your position."

"Around one. That is, to me, about to fall. I have people on every side of the mountain, but I only want one of them to catch me." He nodded again.

"Mine would be about point three. Nearly toppled."

"There are no decimals in this, or I'd be point one- in midair."

"Then I suppose yours is more precarious." I nodded.

"So...then... why did you go to... Piko?" His disapproval of the name was evident. I realised that this question I could answer... or could I?

"Because...

...I...

...loved him."

Highly audible gasps came from the other side of the wall, which made me fix my gaze on one of the points where the noise had occured. The officer didn't seem to notice their gasps, but he noticed my line of sight.

"You... loved him?"

"I still do."

Silence.

"How could you... _love_... such a monster?"

Again, silence- a colder, frostier one.

"The only monsters are those who needlessly inflict pain, those who decieve for no true reason, and those who judge others by their appearance. If you'll excuse me, I find this conversation highly pointless, so with that said, I take my leave." Directing my next words towards the wall, I said, "And you had better get a thicker wall, I could hear you clearly from the end of the hall."

And I swept out of the room, leaving a sour, shocked silence behind me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Finality

llllllllllllllllllllll

A/N: I do not own Gumi, Piko, Miku, Rin, Lenka, Rinto, Gumiya, Lily, or Miriam.

I only own Chapter 6's and up's plotlines... and Gumi's last name.

(WonderRin: XD Nice is right if your talking about her style, but not her attitude XD

*gets slapped by Gumi*

:3

Gumi: You deserved that.

See, this totally proves my point. (maybe I did deserve it a lot :3))

{snailing along: Yep, if that's how you wanna say it. :3 I envy her too, she's actually got courage in comparison to me. :3}

Enjoy the story.

lllllllllllllllllllllllll

"That is not allowed, Miss Nemanon. Only high security guards are allowed to see it."

"Do I look like I honestly _care_? Really." The desk lady sighed, but I still stood there, highly pissed, and I was about to literally strangle her.

Nobody is going to stop me today. I'm on a roll.

"Fine. If you need help, scream." She messaged a guard, but I wasn't convinced, especially when I caught, "Off the premises."

"I _am _going down there, whether you like it or not. I'll blast the wall open if I have to, but I'm not waiting. Either someone takes me there now, or I destroy the place to find him. Your choice." I fingered the handle of the pipe bomb in my boot. Thin yet tall. Perfect to hide in thigh-high boots.

It was unactivated, but I'd made one in case things went to hell.

She frowned, then muttered a new line of instructions. I made sure to catch every word, but I stayed on my guard.

I was not going to be manipulated today.

Finally, a guard, looking pissed as I felt, dragged me- not too kindly- down a flight of stairs, past the cells. I was released outside of a large, crystal clear, thick door. A panel of metal prevented me from seeing inside, but I had a feeling instantly that Piko was behind the door.

It was like some part of me was connected to his presence.

But that was crazy.

I mean, the door wasn't glass...

It was solid diamond.

How this was made, I have no idea.

Unless this is what happens to our taxes nowadays.

A stream of cursing flowing quietly from the officer's mouth, he dialed a password on a keypad- one I memorised- then pressed a green button.

A smaller passageway appeared in the door- just big enough for someone like me to go through. I took a deep breath, then walked in.

Once I reached the end of the thick tunnel, it shut behind me, leaving a single area of light coming from a high-up, barred window.

Beneath this window, curled up, multiple injuries...

...was Piko.

Instantly, my heart was in my throat. Tears rose to my eyes in both anger and shock.

What gave them the right?

What?

What did he do to deserve this?

...

...If it was protecting me...

...then that's like saying I should have died.

So he's suffering for my mistakes?

It makes no sense...

...unless, it's meant to hurt me through him.

I see every pain, every cut. And what strikes me as odd is that they mirror my own.

Very odd.

Suddenly, that blue eye opened, locking onto me. Disbelief coursed through me for a moment, then confusion.

How could he tell I was here?

He got up, cautiously. I blinked twice, almost...

...afraid?

Then, he came very close. His face was right in front of mine, that eye looking into both of mine. I could feel his breath.

Then, his hand touched my right shoulder.

All at once, I found myself wrapped in warmth, relief coursing through me.

He was alright enough to hold me, at least.

I wrapped my arms around him in return, burying my face into his skin.

It's warm, which takes my mind off of the past events.

It reminds me of the summer just a few days ago...

...that seems like a lifetime away.

Unbidden, the memory of crumpling in front of the easel returns, accompanied by a sense of sorrow.

In the present, the unbidden tears that were next to that unbidden memory arrived, warmed against Piko's skin.

"Gumi..." His voice was all it took to let the tears fall uncontrollably. I tightened my hands, and mashed my face deeper into the warmth.

I felt, softly, his hand stroke my hair with gentle, precise movements.

I calmed a little, still stuffy nosed from my crying.

"Thank you," I whispered. I laid on my back, against his stomach, eyes shut as he continued to stroke my hair.

"Do you know..." I looked up slightly, to see his face a bit better. "I'm not sure if I'm going to wake up tommorow and find I was just dreaming. I'm trying to stay asleep because..."

He shut his eye, nestling his face closer to mine.

"...I don't want this beautiful dream to end."

_The boy I'm loving..._

I smiled, feeling a bit of pride in that tiny voice.

_...is a monster boy._

Honestly, I prefer this to anything in the world.

Only being tortured, because then Piko would see me hurt and would get sad.

But if it took a thousand years of torture to return to this moment...

...then I would gladly endure it with a smile.

Warm silence passed, every moment a blessing, every thought a treasure.

_The girl I'm loving..._

His hand stroked gently, the other wrapped cautiously around my shoulder.

_...is a beautiful one._

"To be honest with you..."

I shut my eyes again, smiling.

"...I don't want it to end either."

He smiled at me, his eye shut.

"It's a shame that all good things must come to an end."

I agreed with him whole-heartedly.

llllllllllllllll**********lllllllllllllll


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Endure

llllllllllllllllllllllllll

A/N: Do I even need to do this anymore? I don't own anything.

But the officers, Gumi's last name (Nemanon), and Chapter 6+'s plotlines.

(WonderRin: Yeah, it is cute... there's a lot more, don't worry. :D)

Blegh, this chappy's short... good thing that all the long chappys are coming up at around... 16? 6 more days!Or possibly seven. :3

Enjoy.

lllllllllllllllllllllllll

It was with a wishful, very heavy heart that I accepted the fact that he was going to be gone.

I was wishing against that fact.

Maybe I could win the trial, if I presented...

...the truth.

The cold, sad truth.

But to do that, I needed permission.

Piko's permission.

Just then, I felt a sense of lonliness as I stared at the half moon hovering outside of my window.

I made up my mind within a moment.

I scribbled down a few things on a piece of College Ruled notebook paper, grabbed a water bottle, a few extra things, an orange jacket...

... and I slipped a vanilla and a carrot cake flavoured ice cream each from the fridge.

I put those into the cooler, then slipped out of the house, running as fast as I could.

Lucky me.

lllllllllllllllllllllllll

I panted, next to the empty desk beside me. The security cameras were pasted in melted, then hardened jelly.

Quite ingenious.

I ran to the flight of stairs I'd been dragged down earlier, wearing a guard's glove.

I typed in to the pad, 'password123456'. I don't know why they made it so easy.

Is this how they guard all their 'dangerous things'? if so, I would be very unlucky to be locked in for long.

I remembered how to get out- touch the panel next to the passage, then wait.

Hopefully security didn't authorise it.

I ran down the passageway, my hair flying, my headband slipping. I ripped it off, the beat of my feet beciming more frantic as I ran.

I launched myself into the warmth again.

I could feel Piko's surprise at being woken up to being pounced on, and for a moment, he was fully on guard- then, realising it was me, calmed and relaxed.

"Gumi, you shouldn't be here," he hissed.

"I do a lot of things that I shouldn't, and I only got into huge trouble once." He chuckled quietly.

"Still, you shouldn't be here. If they find you, they'll lock you up. I heard it yesterday."

I blinked.

"Well, then, they'd better lock me up with you, because I've got a pipe bomb on me, and if they decide to separate us, I'll use it."

"Gumi!" A mixture of awe and...

...was that fear?

"If they decide to lock us up together, though, it won't be a problem."

"Gumi, I don't want you in here! Don't you see what they've been doing to _me_? I don't want you to have to look this bloody injured!"

"I already do." I tore off my bandages, which were stuck by means of scabs to my skin, and revealed the mirrored marks. His shock was evident.

"How... they're..."

"Just like yours?" I smiled grimly. "I'm not too fussed about it, really."

"You're bleeding." His voice was whining, trying to make me put on the bandage again.

"It's not that bad."

"It's at least fifty." I blinked in surprise.

"How do you know?"

"Counted. Lost track at fifty- seven."

They'd hurt him this bad?

I remembered, with the all-too-familiar nostalgia, the latchkey transfer student on the last day of school.

In two months, he'd become a monster boy.

And I'd become a total, reckless smartmouth.

In ways, we looked horrid together.

Yet we fit together like pieces in a puzzle.

Harmoniously.

I felt a grim sense of humor, because I was in love with a monster boy.

Who somehow loved me.

Who found _every_ way to love me.

"It doesn't make sense."

"Nothing does... you just follow the path you were dropped onto and let the wind guide you. Don't even try to make out every mystery you can just because it's unsolved."

Dang he was right on...

Just like always.

"Well... one day... maybe we'll.." I finished off, waving a hand.

"...return to the summer?"

"Hell yeah."

"One day."

One day.

When, though, that day would be...

...Neither of us had any idea.

llllllllllll********lllllllllllll


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Denial

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A/N: I only own the officers and Nemanon, Gumi's last name.(EDIT) And Chimuki, Miki's- the Judge's- last name. And Chapters 6+'s plotline.

{{snailing along: *grins evilly* Only I shall know that until around... Chapter 14. :) Enjoy your long days of waiting XD

Yep, he is. Sort of the wisdom to even out Gumi's recklessness.

Here it is! Wait no longer.}}

[[WonderRin: Well... *stuffs fist in mouth so I don't giggle* *still giggles* Oh, I'm nearly crying with suppressed mirth over here, because that sentence just made me totally look up my plotline... XD*it was funny because of a certain surprise up far ahead*]]

Enjoy.

llllllllllllllllllll

"The trial..."

"Oh, I see. You came to ask if you could tell." I nodded, a bit anxious. "Well, it's not like it's gonna make much difference anymore, is it?" I realised what he was implying instantly.

It wouldn't make any difference because our case was pretty much borderline genocide, so...

It's not like they'll be looking on our past too much, will they?

"Guess not."

"Yeah, I s'pose it won't do much... but still," I said, "They're going to put me in here with you or I'll murder everyone in this place."

"Gumi. You're not a killer."

"It's inheritance... did I ever tell you who my grandma was?"

"Miziki?"

"Yeah... she's _the_ Miziki Nemanon."

"Well, that's a bit scary."

"To someone who's at least three times my height?"

"..."

"Yeah, I thought so."

lllllllllllllllllll

The pounding of the gavel resonated through the room, and I yawned. Having not slept at all last night, I can expect to be sleepy today. But if I'm going to win this case, I need to seem awake, not half-asleep.

I'd managed to escape through the barred window- I was thin enough. I went home- by the time I'd left it was two A.M.

I had paced my room until six, because now, at seven, the trial was starting.

So I'd gotten zero sleep.

But I'd aslo gotten a last word with Piko, if all else failed.

And that's well worth zero sleep.

I drummed my fingers impatiently yet slowly. Dang Judge wouldn't stop flirting with her boyfriend.

Jerks.

"Hurry up, Chimuki, I'm growing grey hairs over here," The other attourney growled towards the judge and her boyfriend.

"Alright... Bye, Ollie."

"See ya in an hour, Se-fa-two." She blushed, then pounded her gavel again, still red in the face. But she gained some control over the situation by dropping her smile.

"We are here-"

"Lady, I'm not in the mood to sit here for an hour to listen to unnessecary stuff. Get to the point already, or we'll be here 'till midnight."

She narrowed her eyes at me.

"So, we're here for the destruction of your school, Miss Megumi Nemanon."

"I know that. Tell me something I _don't_ know for once, _somebody_." I was being really sarcastic, but what I wanted to do was go to bed.

"Well. So, you were taken under hostage by a monster, nearly got killed from its attack, and still you defend it, despite the fact that it is highly dangerous."

"Listen, Lady, I'm not in the mood. I spent all night wondering if I was going to my execution today, and you know what?" I looked her cooly in the eyes. "I don't give a _damn_ either way."

"Gumi!" My mother. Well, I wasn't in the mood. Everyone else can suck it for all I care.

"So, I sort of decided last night..."

Silence.

"You want the truth?"

...

"..Then I'll give it to you."

Surprise emnated throughout the court. I knew that both the police and my father had spread their tries to get me to reveal information everywhere short of.. what was it, Antartica? Maybe it was Tanzania.

Either way, it was worldwide stuff now.

"Well then, let's start with how you were cap-"

"If you want the facts, Lady, you're going to have to hear it from the start."

She silenced.

"Thank you."

Then, I heard a bit of shuffling.

Silence.

"It started at the beginning of the school year. That's when-"

"You were possesed?" I looked at her coldly.

"If you want to hear the truth, don't interrupt."

She fell back into her chair.

"That's when I saw this new kid at my school. He loved animals. He was the latchkey kid, and he'd just transfered over from the country. Everyone said that he walked home alone, every day. Miles away.

"It was the end of the school year when we were all lost in the roses that I finally decided to follow the transfer kid. I had a crush on him, so it was kinda like stalking."

"Miss Nemanon, we did not come to hear-"

"Didn't you hear what I _just said_? I am trying to give you the full story."

"We don't need it, only-"

"Actually, you will if you want to understand, or you can just shoot me right here."

Silence.

"Well? It wasn't a problem when you all showed up and shot me without warning, or are you too scared?"

...

"Fine then.

"I followed him, past his home, past a river, past a tree grove, past a candy shop, where he bought an ice popsicle. He didn't eat it. Eventually, he walked up to this vacant lot overlooking the town, and I was nearby.

"Then he threw the popsicle over the ravine that was by the edge of the lot. For a moment, I thought he was testing how far down the ravine was, but I was confused. It was this flicker that made me look down.

"The ice cream disappeared into this giant maw, and I, as the idiot I am, stuffed my fist in my mouth to stop myself from screaming, bloodied my knuckles, and whined.

"He turned around, saw me, just as it came up from behind him. To be honest, it was smaller, way smaller, then. About as big as me. He called out to me, telling me to keep the entire event a secret.

"For a moment, I was worried.

"What if I ran? It might follow me. What if I stayed? I was just easier to catch. If it tailed me, the secret would be out anyways. But then, I realised; why would he throw his ice cream to a monster he didn't know was there? He must have been here before.

"So, to me, it was like he was my safeguard.

"And I accepted.

"For the whole summer, we just talked and talked endlessly, and at one point, we knew just about everything about one another.

"It was the final day of summer vacation that it happened.

"We were sitting in the grass, it was around four or five. Both of us were tired, happy, and sleepy.

"It kept staring at Piko, who was the transfer student. It had this bright, blue eye that was just so striking. At that moment, it was all silent.

"Then, it pounced, threw Piko into the air...

"...and swallowed him like he'd been an ice cream."

A round of gasps ran through the crowd, inclusing Piko's mother, Miriam, who swooned.

She was aroused moments later, but she still looked sickened.

I still felt that blank period of shock and loss.

Still.

"I just felt... like I was in this world of dark blankness, and I think I'd passed out. I thought that something in my heart had died with him. I just felt at a loss, a blank nothingness, like someone with depression.

"Then, I came around, to hear someone laughing. Someone who had just called my name.

"Someone who I knew _very_ well.

"I looked up to see it looming over me, laughing, with its hand extend out to me.

"I got this nostalgia, and I remembered everything from the past few months.

"I was not believing what I saw, because I thought I had gone mad.

"But then, it happened again, these memories, and...

"I realised who it was.

"Instantly.

"I asked if it was him, and he said yes.

"Miracles can happen, albeit in odd manners.

"But the fact that it'd happened to me, of all people...

"...and Piko."

Again, Miriam swooned, but it was not a faint- she was shaky, but still awake.

"It was something amazing. I was so far in love, unwilling to feel that blankness again, that I didn't care about the fact that he was in a different form.

"Everyone changes their face, their hair, over time...

"So why would an appearance matter to me when my crush was still alive?

"And... then, we went to the school.

"Everyone ran. I couldn't understand why...until I saw the military, and got scared.

"Then, I got shot.

"To him, it was like his friend had gotten hurt for no reason. It was like bullying.

"So, he decieded to defend me.

"When he was finally taken away from me..

"I wondered what gave you lot the damn right to do it.

"In my mind, that was the end of it all.

"And, just to let you know..."

I revealed my wounds again, to gasps.

"..the wounds that you put on him are _mirrored_ on me.

"So, kill us if you want, lock us up...

"...but just keep in mind that if you try to hurt only him, you'll end up hurting me too."

Silence.

lllllllllll********llllllllllll


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Verdict

lllllllllllllllllllllllll

A/N: I only own what I own.

Don't own the first five chapters or VOCALOID.

I only own useless voicebanks, because I don't have the editor.(had to delete it.)

WARNING! Gumi Cursing here (though she's totally worried, so... yeah.)

Enjoy.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Again, for the third time, I walked down the crystal passage. At the end of it, the large blue eye was sitting directly in the exit, blocking me. I smiled a bit.

"Move so I can get in, please." He scooted back just enough for me to slip through, then the passage shut behind me.

"Did it go well?" He stared at me, like an excited kid who was told they were going to get an ice cream.

An ice cream.

"I think so. We've got an hour until the verdict arrives. Your mom passed out once, nearly fainted after... but she's alright. It was at the part where.." I waved my hand absentmindedly.

"I get it." He realxed, curling up around me. I sat on the ground with my knees tucked in, thinking into the past. I yawned again.

"Did you even sleep at all?" I knew he could tell I hadn't.

"No."

"Gumi, you should sleep. I'll wake you up when they come back."

"But I wanna talk with you," I whined, pouting.

"Sleep. If it really makes you upset, I'll wake you up in... fourty-five minutes."

"Thirty."

"Deal." I curled up, shutting my eyes and falling asleep, drowning in my dreams.

_"Gumi, will you... will you.."_

_"You didn't even have to ask, Piko!" Laughter came from the greenette's mouth, and she threw herself around the white-haired man in front of her. "You just did it because it was traditional."_

_The white-headed man grinned, then pulled a slver ring with a black diamond set in it, with a few orange gems around it. The woman put it on, smiling broadly._

_"I'll call Miziki, then, and I'll call Rin and Miku, and I'll-"_

_"You're not doing everything by yourself, Gumi."_

_"But I wanna today!" The woman whined._

_"Nope. Not today."_

_It all swirled, then changed..._

_llllllllllllllllllll_

_"Get away from me."_

_"Gumi, we know you're really upset, but-"_

_"Don't even say another word, Hatsune."_

_"We should go, Miku, Gumi needs some alone time-"_

_"She is perfectly capable of getting up and handing a few slips of paper to a random person!"_

_"Just go away. I'm not in the mood to talk."_

_"Miku, let's go-"_

_"No!"_

_"If you want your death, I'll be happy to give it to you."_

_"Miku, let's just go-"_

_"But..._

_"Gumi, you're hurt..."_

_"Go away!" A crash, then a scream of utter pain..._

_The scene swirled into darkness..._

_llllllllllllllllll_

_"No! Piko! You have no right, you jerks-" The greenette was a girl held down by officers now, kicking and flailing._

_"Piko! _Piko!_" The white monster smiled at her._

_Then, red covered her vision._

_"Piko! No! No!"_

_Again it changed..._

_lllllllllllllllll_

_"I-...I-" _

_"Gumi, don't even think about it."_

_"But-but-"_

_"Don't pity me."_

_"They- have no right to do this to you, you were just defending me-"_

_"They have every right, Gumi..._

_...after all, they are the government, right?"_

_And then, she was blocked from seeing anymore by the metal sheet._

_lllllllllllllllllll_

I sat up with a gasp, panting hard as I felt a slight touch on my left shoulder. I winced, then held it cautiously.

"Sorry, you're hard to wake up... they're here."

"You said fourty-five minutes!"

"It has been, they're just early."

Then, footsteps echoed in the large room. I looked over to see four guards, with rope and small daggers. I tightened my fists and my lips, both of which got white from anger.

_They have no right._

Then, with their daggers out, they stabbed Piko in the right leg.

Another, intending to grab me, stabbed my right leg at the same time.

Our screams resonated throughout the room.

The officer swore, then looked over to where a huge gash laid on Piko's leg.

"Dammit, baka, we're only trying to _disable_ it, not kill it."

"I slipped! It wasn't going to be that big!" The officer growled, then grabbed me on the left shoulder.

Both Piko and I whined- Piko from seeing me in pain, me from being in pain. He swore again, a bit louder, before grabbing me by the forearm instead and marching me back towards the passageway.

I watched as the passage shut, nipping my toe.

I howled.

llllllllllllllllllllllll

"Our verdict is unanimous."

I sat in my chair, hopeful.

"We have decieded..."

The moment of truth...

Will we die?

Hopefully not.

"..that the beast is sentanced to execution for taking the lives of seventy two soldiers."

My eyes widened.

Execution.

"While Miss Nemanon is allowed a half hour of last moments, she gets off, no charge, for the tramua she had to endure."

Wait, _I_ get off? It was my fault those people died! _I_ should be dying, not Piko! He was only protecting me!

"What gives you the damn right, woman?!" I had stood up in a flash, my temper spurring me onwards.

"Gumi!"

"Tramua? Really? This is just more reason for me to show you who _really_ should be getting executed, you son of a _bitches_!"

"_Gumi!_"

"Fuck the lot of you. I'm standing on the execution block with him."

"Miss Nemanon, this is a highly dangerous-"

"I don't _care_! I don't give a _shit_!"

"Gumi! Watch your-"

"Mouth? Cussing dosen't matter, as I have a perfect right to be even angrier at the _extra_ tramua you're going to put me through! Fucking _dicks_!"

"_Gumi Aiko Nemanon, you shut your mouth or-"_

"Or what? Or _what_?"

"You'll be banned from seeing him before he dies! That's what!"

"You're all idiots. Fuck you." I threw my chair to the ground, then stormed towards the door.

"Gumi!"

I ignored them and slammed the door behind me.

lllllllllllllll***********llllllllllllllllll


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Moments

llllllllllllllllllllll

A/N: I only own so many things. Read through the list for me.

A warning for Gumi cursing in this chapter.

((Terezi BlindedCherry Pyrope: Good, then, that'll save Gumi time to do... whatever she's doing in there. *points to Gumi's dressing room* She gets really pissed off when I ask her to come out, you'd think I'd murdered someone.

{Well, maybe I did the one time.}

Probably not, but Miki's (the judge) just selfish, and if you couldn't guess who her beau was, then... just know, I paired Miki and Oliver because there are really so many character spots open in this story. *:3*

It is? It's not a random scrap of paper on the site?

Now _that _ I can truly believe. Twilight needs re-written. I mean, the Host wasn't that bad, but Twilight... *shudders* I didn't even get past the first page.

Here you go, super-short chappy. But just for that, you get a new, super-polished Chappy 1! :P))

[[snailing along:Yeah, she's like me there. I said f*** at school when we were testing, but thankfully nobody really noticed. XDXD

Hmmm... that'll be next chappy, so keep on your tippy-toes...

Yep, they are. :3]]

{{WonderRin: No, I'm not mad. I'm just relieved that you didn't get killed by a rabid squirrel or an escaped tiger or mountain lion. :3 (there is a mountain lion loose in my area, so I'd better watch out)

Yeah, I know, I wish I was too..}}

Go check out the updated Chappy 1!

Enjoy.

lllllllllllllllllllllll

I was tired and crying by the time I reached the door. Slamming in the keys, I entered the passcode and ran through the diamond passage.

Piko was grimacing.

"It didn't end well, I suspect."

"Fuck no, it didn't."

"Gumi, don't cuss."

"I have _every _fucking right to do so."

"So... verdict is.."

"You're getting murdered and I get to live in my river of tears."

"Well, too bad."

"Too bad? I get to live and cry, whereas you get to die and enjoy _peace_!"

"Gumi, lay down for a moment."

"No!" I was hysterical by now, crying, releasing a bit of pent-up agner.

"Gumi-"

"Don't make me! You're going to die and I can't even die with you!"

Tears fell as I crumpled under the sheer hopelessness of the situation.

"Gumi..." Then, I remembered a movie. A certain movie.

"There is a way for me to die.."

"Gumi, you are not doing suicide. That's tramua for _me_."

His words were like a whiplash, hard and cold.

"I-...I-"

"Gumi, don't even think about it."

And then, his face was right up against mine. Touching. Warmth.

A drug to counter-act all the sadness.

That's what my first kiss feels like.

Warm, soothing, and relaxing. I soon melted into it, a gauzy, beautiful world of warm clouds. I feel like I'm flying, lost in the air. My head is spinning drowsily, and I see a bright flash through my eyelids. When, multiple hours later, he backs out, I remember it all.

"Piko, I-"

"Don't even think about it." Footsteps. My heart sunk, and I shook with fear.

"P-Piko, you have to go through all of this because of-"

"It was my fault."

"I would- would have-"

"I still would have defended you with my life."

"But-but-"

"Don't pity me." The officers stormed in, snatching me up, ignoring Piko entirely.

"They- have no right to do this to you, you were just defending me-" I was trying to escape, I didn't want it to end yet-

"They have every right, Gumi...

...after all, they are the government, right?"

And then, I was blocked from seeing anymore by the passageway, which began closing behind me.

Fate was cruel to us.

lllllllllllll***********llllllllllllllllll


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Stains

lllllllllllllllllllllll

A/N: You know what I own and what I don't.

(WonderRin: Yep. I wanna do it too... I might just do that... or 'screw with their minds'... *thatwastotallynotafuturereference*)

I am SOOOOO sorry for not having been online... I'm going to be highly busy until at least October, sadly, as I'm crossing the country for a SECOND time. Jeez, as if once wasn't enough... So don't expect an update for a while.

Sowwy for da showty chappy. I cliffied you... and you're going to murder me. But just because I won't be on...

STRING UPDATES!

Enjoy.

llllllllllllllllllll

I stared at the melted popsicle. I didn't want it.

I shut my eyes and was sent back into the past, to where Piko and I were sitting in the water, the monster on the beach, holding our ice creams, laughing.

Smiling, I took a bite.

Piko grinned, then shoved half of his down his mouth in one go.

"You shouldn't eat that fast, you'll get stomachache," I chatised him. He grinned.

"I never get stomachache."

"You will one of these days."

"Are you cursing me?" He was halfway surprised, leaning back. I punched his arm.

"Yes, and all the better if you stop eating like a horse."

"I don't care." I sighed in defeat, raising my hands to his grin.

"Fine. But, why were you on my balcony last night?"

"I wasn't."

"Yes you were, you were whispering, 'Good night.' Why did you get in, to take some of my dang pizza?"

"Why else?" He grinned lazily.

"Oh, I can think of a _lot_ of reasons, sir..."

He grinned again.

I was sent back to the present, my popsicle sans the ice cream. I realise I must have eaten it.

I feel more tears.

In about an hour, I'll be given one last chance to see Piko, then I'm to watch him die.

It's not fair.

They have...

...every right.

They're the government, unstoppable. They won't allow us to live happily! It's just more pain.

I'm hiding it exceedingly well right now.

I look out the window, to see the bright blue sky.

It'll be red by the time the execution's over, if not during it.

I'm wearing an orange dress, a new one.

I'll never wear it again after today.

Never.

Ever.

llllllllllll

"This beast is hereby sentenced to death for the murders of seventy-two noble, good soldiers, and permanant injuries to countless others." The little midget guy walked off the stage, looking smug. I nearly got up and kicked him as he passed by my seat.

I hadn't gotten a last moment, because apparently I'd 'gotten it yesterday'.

Jerks.

They dragged him up, but he wasn't fighting. He'd given up.

It isn't fair...

Then, they chained him down, to where two men stood on either side of his neck, with- for some reason- old swords in their hands. I then realised that he was too big to have it done any other way.

The sky's red. Really red.

I hear more shuffling like I did on that court day. I ignore it again.

Then, the officers look at their commander, who nods.

_The boy I'm crushing on..._

Then, they raised their blades. I caught Piko's eye for a fraction of a second. And I felt guilty, although... it wasn't truly guilt, more like pity...

_I'm sorry._

I blink, looking at him. Again with that mixture of guilt and pity.

Then, just as their blades lower, he growls and shouts, "No!"

His blood stains the ground.

At the exact moment when mine does.

The last thing I feel is utter anguish and fear.

_...is dead._

lllllllllllllll***********lllllllllllllllllll


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Sins

llllllllllllllllllllllll

A/N: I'm done doing disclaimers.

Enjoy... if you don't kill me first.

llllllllllllllllllllll

It wasn't possible.

It just wasn't.

He couldn't have spoken in my head, because it's impossible.

This isn't a miracle...

...it's a curse.

Why?

What was the point of killing me?

Either someone thought I was possessed, or...

..they heard me say it was my fault.

It was probably the latter.

But if they hated me too...

..then why wait?

XXXXXX-XXXXXX

(Third PoV)

As Piko yelled, Gumi screamed and got slashed in the throat.

And Piko didn't see her after that.

Gumi crumpled to the ground, her orange dress stained red, her attacker gone.

Lily and Gumiya ran over to their daughter while Miriam swooned. All three were crying.

"Call an ambulance!"

"Get bandages!"

"_Hurry!_"

It was a flurry of motion. Gumi's throat was bound in linen strips, her heart was checked- it was slow- and people were yelling and taking out hidden weapons in case Gumi's attacker didn't think he'd used his knife enough.

It was, in short, pandemoneum.

Why would someone kill Mr. Nemanon's daughter? Or attempt to?

There was more behind this than what met the eye.

Certainly.

XXXXXX-XXXXXX

(Gumi PoV)

I dimly felt the sense of pain. I tried to submerge myself into the darkness, but light was coming up fast.

Now I have to face more pain again.

I opened my eyes to the bright lights of a hospital room.

I could see, though.

The beeping of a heartbeat monitor stood somewhere to my left.

I was flat on my back, and I could hear an unfamiliar voice outside the room. Then my father's voice.

I laid there, quiet, still.

Then, my hand rose to my lips, like it'd done so much for the past few hours... or possibly a few days ago.

The stiffness in my foot indicates I've been out for a while, and the gifts littered by my bed are another indicator of long unconsciousness.

They're all from Miku and Rin, and since they buy me two pairs of shoes per day- according to them, one pair is too little and three's too heavy, they force me to buy two every day.

Well, they used to.

By the amount of shoes, I can deduce that I've been here eight days.

Dang it.

I sit up as the doctor comes in.

"Ah, Miss Megumi, you're awake."

Like he couldn't see that coming.

"So, how do you feel?"

"Sick, sad, and shitty."

"Please refrain from cussing in this hospital, Miss Me-"

"I'm at a perfect right to. I'm nearly insane from trauma."

"I would prefer it if you wouldn't."

I shut up, folding my arms and fighting to keep from throwing up.

"So, since your cut is mostly scabbed, it's safe for you to begin moving about."

"It healed in eight days?"

"Yes, it's nearly gone to a scar. You'll feel no pain here soon."

"Can I leave now?" I felt snappish. It was like I felt no emotion but irritation and anger at the moment.

"..."

"Okay, then. Good bye." I slipped out of bed and rummaged through one of the clothes bags, which were all pink. I found a nice, grey shirt with white bands on the collar and the end of the sleeves. And a grey skirt that was about mid-thigh length.

It reminded me of the summer.

I dashed into the bathroom, slipped it on, then found some long socks, a pair of knee-high boots, and slipped it all on. I walked out of the bathroom a few moments later, holding my bags. I stuffed a lot of it in one bag, the rest in another, and all the empty bags in a third one. Then, I walked out.

I dropped my bags off in front of my door, walking on. I passed Piko's house. I passed the river, walking in the riverbed. I walked past the trees. I bought an ice cream at the candy store.

I walked and walked, until I was at that vacant cliffside. I sat in the grass and waited.

And waited.

Then, I peered over the edge of the cliff. Just darkness.

Then, I heard a snort.

I whipped around to see...

...nothing.

I swore that I'd heard him, even if it was just a moment...

I scanned the land again, then turned back towards the city.

I watched as the clouds passed.

It was around five since the sky was red.

I nibbled at my ice cream, remembering how I used to sit here for hours. I was smiling, then the sky got a bit of a darker red, revealing dim stars set against the reddish purple sky. I blinked, wondering if it was a hallucination.

"It isn't."

I jump, whip around, and there he is. With white wings, a guilty smile, and his old appearance, twisting his fingers around nervously, is Piko.

For a moment, I was frozen it time, not believing my eyes.

Then, I screamed and pounced on him, glomping him to the ground. He huffs, then laughs.

To be honest, I can't remember when his laugh sounded so warm.

I wrap my arms around him, crying.

"It was all my fault..."

"It wasn't all your fault. Part of it was mine."

I sniffed, then said, "How did you..." I waved my hand in the air.

"Simple. I'm just contacting you. It won't last long- it'll end as soon as your time clashes with this one."

Suddenly, the laughter of a woman rang through the clearing. A man was being dragged on by the laughing woman to the cliff. I couldn't see them very well, but they looked like they were a couple. Both held ice creams.

I cautiously began to back up, but Piko said, "They can't see or hear us. We're fine."

All the same, the woman turned briefly in my direction and locked eyes with me. She blinked twice, then smiled and winked.

I blinked twice, then rubbed my eyes. Had she just...

"It seems like it, huh?" I jump when Piko speaks, smiling grimly.

"How could you..."

"Tell what you were thinking?" He smiled.

_We're bonded, that's how._

I jumped again, violently. He grinned wider, and I flushed, furious.

"Don't scare me like that!"

_It's alright. You wanted to know how, so I showed you._

"Stop speaking in my head!"

"Alright." He wrapped an arm around my healed shoulder. I rested my head on his right shoulder, looking at the stars, trying to wrap my head around the situation while also trying to make the most of the moment. Fate, however, had different things in mind.

"Time to go." Then, I was sent away, back to the empty cliff, the one in... my time? That one can wait. But.

So...

We're bonded.

It explains the injuries.

But then why...

...should he have to pay for _my_ sins?

llllllllllll************llllllllllll


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Disenagrating

llllllllllllllllllllllll

A/N: You know what I own. If not, go check.

Enjoy.

llllllllllllllllllllllll

_"No! Piko! You have no right, you jerks-" I was being held down by officers now, kicking and flailing._

_"Piko! _Piko!_" The white monster smiled at me._

_Then, red covered my vision._

_"Piko! No! No!"_

llllllllllllllllllllll

It was this vision that made me awaken, suffocated. I gasped, pushing at the red bindings around my neck, struggling fruitlessly to get free. My vision was quickly darkening. Alarmed, I rolled over, falling onto the floor and finding a patch of light. I wriggled through until I was out, panting hard.

I saw my clock and swore.

2:26. PM.

Well, it's not like the school's fully ready yet.

Rather, it's still in pieces.

I've been going to one of my teacher's houses to learn, always lonely and upset.

The bottom two stories of the school were saved, but above it, the other levels were swept clean off.

It was almost suicide for anyone to go in there right now.

However, at least seven students, all in one group, decked out in full armour-which consisted of hardhats, disposable one-piece suits, hair nets, saftey goggles, and a lot of bike passing- had ignored the teachers, went in, and rescued at least thirty people's stuff.

In the first go.

The second one, they got around fourty nine or fourty eight, I can't really remember. The most recent one, the third try, got them fifty six bookbags in total. They'd sorted everything, opened desks, did a lot. Everyone who got their stuff back was nearly in tears. Miku's had been found on the second go, and Rin's on the third.

If I want mine, I'm going to have to dig for it myself.

And for Piko's.

It's been only a day, and yet his words are nearly faded away, which made me try to write them down, but I couldn't remember what they were anymore. I paced frantically, then threw my chapstick onto the wall, bury my face into my pillow, and cry myself to sleep.

Again, that question haunted my dreams, coaxing the unwanted nightmare back out.

It was just a nightmare, as it'd never happened.

I hoped a lot of my other dreams were just dreams, too.

Except for the obvious one.

The first one I'd had that day, the trial day.

Of course, my Grandma Mizzi was dead, and Miku and Rin would probably force me to wear heels. I cannot balance in those things _at all_.

I felt more tears, so I did what I've been doing to distract myself- I pulled out a few strands of hair.

A pain to make me forget the bigger injury.

After I threw the hairs in the trash, I got up. I walked back to the empty cliffside, feeling watched. I bought an ice cream, one for me, and one...

I wasn't going to finish that, or I'd be drowning in my own tears.

I walked to the very edge and stared at the ice cream in my hands.

That hollow, empty feeling returned, making my heart crack again.

I stared at the clouds, watching a little white, fluffy duck drift across the blue sky.

Then, I heard a small cough.

I turned around to see both Miku and Rin. So they'd followed me.

Well...

I didn't care. It's not like there's anything to hide anymore.

"Hey, Gumi. You got out quick."

It was Rin, her voice high pitched and fearful. Miku looked a bit smug.

"It seems you're alright, huh?"

Alright? That's a pure _lie_. I'm disenegrating. Literally.

"Do I _look_ alright to you?" She nods, Rin tries to back up, but Miku grabs her and wheels her back to me.

"Well, I'm not." They're true, hollowed words. It feels like my heart is gone, which doesn't intergrue me. Instead I feel a bit of gratitude... no more pain to feel.

"Well, we wanted to go shopping since school's over, and to cheer you up after having been slashed in the throat-"

That image, replaced with Piko, returned my hatred.

_They had no right!_

"Get away from me." It was coldly said.

"Gumi, we know you're really upset, but-"

"Don't even say another word, Hatsune." I was that pissed. She was going to mention him and think that I was so selfish that my own injury was insanity alone?

"We should go, Miku, Gumi needs some alone time-"

"She is perfectly capable of getting up and handing a few slips of paper to a random person!" Miku came towards me, but was stopped by Rin.

"Just go away. I'm not in the mood to talk."

"Miku, let's go-" Rin was tugging on the tealette's arm, but the latter was digging her heels into the ground with all she had.

"No!"

"If you want your death, I'll be happy to give it to you." And that felt like a statement I could sympathise with.

"Miku, let's just go-"

"But... Gumi, you're hurt..."

"Go away!" I picked up a glass bottle that hadn't been there yesterday, but I'd ignored until now, and threw it. It shattered on a rock beside Miku because my aim sucks.

The shards still hit, and she screamed a long, drawn-out scream. I turned away, looking out at the clouds again.

Rin ran with Miku, who she carried carefully. I heard their footsteps go away, I felt their general warmth disappear.

I didn't want pity.

I wanted for the world to stop being idiots.

Fat chance that would happen.

llllllllllllllll**********llllllllllllllll


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- Forgiven

lllllllllllllllllllllllll

A/N: Blegh. Re-doing chapter one in a moment. Bleeeggghhhh.

Enjoy.

llllllllllllllllllll

I was in that dark cell, with the thin, barred window.

Alone.

I'd slipped in hours ago, wanting some solitude.

I wasn't disappointed.

I'd been in here for multiple hours by now, as it was around midnight. I wondered how I would get out now.

Maybe I could just stay in here.

Forever.

I deserve it.

I shut my eyes, letting all the memories wash over my empty heart. From the first day of school last year to today.

Sad that I was such a horrid person, or I might not have lost the case.

It's all my fault.

Mine.

I sort of wish that it could end already, so I can shut my eyes for the last time, and feel at peace.

Unless I'm sent to Hell, of course.

I deserve that, too.

I feel so emotionless, it's unreal.

I begin to whisper a blank prayer, one that I doubt highly will be answered nicely.

"Please." The word is empty, worthless space. "Let me be forgiven, or at least let Piko return... he didn't deserve to pay for my mistakes... which I made a lot of." I shut my eyes tighter. "It's not right..."

I looked out the dark window, to the stars spangled beyond it in the dark sky.

It wasn't fair.

At all.

The tip of the moon began to shine in it, which made me check my watch. Oh. It was only seven. I was mistaken...

Like I am too much nowadays.

The full moon slipped up, into the sky, slowly.

It came to the point where I could have put it into the very window.

Its symmetry was perfect, striking me, blinding me with its bright, full light.

Then I realised it wasn't just the moon's light.

I curled up into a ball, my hands over my head, as the light was accompanied by a blast of wind, which whipped my hair onto my arms like hot irons.

Then, all at once, it stopped.

I felt something in my hand.

_You are forgiven._

I felt tears start up again, and blinked to make sure I wasn't dreaming, then pinching myself.

I was fully awake.

So...

...it also meant that the other request had been denied.

The tears hit the floor silently next to my warm face, turning cold on the stone floor.

I cried myself to sleep, still holding the now crumpled piece of paper.

At least he won't pay for my mistakes anymore, huh?

I had dreams of getting lost, calling for help, then finding what I was looking for.

I couldn't understand them, unless they meant I would find happiness, which I sorely doubted.

But then again, I'd just had my one doubted wish come true...

What stopped me from having this one as well?

Nothing.

So I would make it happen...

..if I could ever leave this cell.

Which has about as much chance of happening as I do of getting a thousand bucks for tripping over some guy's foot.

So, very likely right now.

If I could find someone to trip over.

If.

That I doubt a lot.

llllllllllllllllllll**************lllllllllllllllllllll


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- Bright

llllllllllllllllllllll

A/N: Gaaaahhh. Premium membership day on deviantArt is on while I start this. XD That's how much I love this song... three days, 16 full chapters...

Enjoy.

llllllllllllllllllll

I felt cozy warm when I woke up. I was wrapped in blankets, so I assumed that after I'd fallen asleep, the guards had found me and taken me home.

I should go back in a few minutes...

...but I need a few more minutes to sleep.

Just a few.

I'm still curled up, which reminds me of how my dad used to pick me up and wrap me up into bed, like a kitten, he'd say, laughing.

I've always been a really heavy sleeper, but I wake up fast when I really need to.

I don't need to now.

The hollowness that I felt yesterday is gone. The paper is still in my hand. I'm still not awake.

Another, totally blank day of sitting on that cliffside.

Amazing.

Then a transfer to the cell.

Sounds like a plan to me.

I bury my face in my pillow, upset that I have to leave my bed. It's so warm and cozy, I'm falling back asleep already.

Well, starting to.

I groan, then roll over to find that I'm already on the floor.

Oh, magnificent. There's another bruise I'll have to find.

I open my eyes to a shock.

It's not my room.

It's the cell.

I blink, then shield my eyes from the golden sunlight that is filtering in through the window.

_No way._

I then turn around, and my eyes fill with tears.

It seems like both my requests were granted.

Highly cautious, wondering if it's just a trick, I go back to the spot I was in, my blankets wrapped around my shoulders like a cape.

He's asleep.

I smile a bit, then curl back up and look at the window, to the bright blue sky.

Wait. What time is it...

I check.

Two eighteen. PM.

Well, I certainly slept deeply.

Then, I snuggle closer towards Piko, my eyes shut.

Then, one hand wraps me in tighter, more comfortably. I blink.

_Yep, I'm wide awake. Been so for about an hour now. You know, you like to mewl in your sleep._

I blink again.

Then, I look over to see him, wide awake.

I shout out, then tightly hold him. He holds me in return, head brushing my shoulder.

He's smiling a little, and I'm smiling so much, I'll have cramps there for days.

"You... how..."

"You asked. That's all it takes."

"Well then, I should have asked sooner."

"You know, maybe you should have asked by the cliff. I don't see how they're going to let me out, so there's that." I blink, then look down. I've literally just put him back into limbo.

"Sorry," I muttered, shuffling my feet. He snorted.

"You know, I really think you deserve to stay in here for a little while longer."

"I quite agree." I sat back with my blankets, leaning up against him, when I hear a faint voice.

"Blast it! The beast didn't die!" I pale.

"We are _so_ screwed." He nods.

"Well, you should expect it. I've been here since eight last night."

"The guard is usually asleep."

"Well, they must have replaced him, because there's something else they're focusing on in the next cell over. The passcode's very long, took the guard seven minutes to get in the first half, then took him another nine to finish it."

I snorted, my head dipping. Then, the passageway opened.

I pouted.

"I wanna _stay,_" I whined, looking up at Piko, who grinned.

"Certainly." He covered me in such a way that wouldn't look suspicious, but allowed me some room. He was really good at it.

"Where is she?" The guard was searching for me. So my parents had probably asked.

"What's that?" Then, I felt a small prodding on my back. It was directly on one of my old cuts.

Both of us hissed- Piko's thankfully covered mine, so it was inaudible.

"Something's in there, probably... pry it open." I went farther back, covering myself with my blankets, making myself as small as possible.

Then, my back was split open.

It felt like the pain was doubled.

I screamed, along with Piko.

Both of our screams were audible.

And a bit of his blood trickled onto my head, as mine reached the ground.

Then, the light filtered in, revealing a guard.

And, I turned away, forgetting my injury.

Then, the other side split open as well.

Our screams increased.

My tears fell to the ground as I clutched my blankets to stop the blood flow.

"Stop!" My voice was nearly inaudible from hysteria. "_Stop!_"

Then, ignoring me, another guard stabbed.

This one was in the middle of my back, and it hurt horribly.

"Stop!" Then, I felt unfamiliar arms around me. I kicked.

"Stop! Get away!" The cuts throbbed in sync, doubled because of the link.

"Miss Nemanon, you are injured-"

"Because of you!" I tore off my blankets, revealing the cuts through my shirt. They were bloody and horrid.

"More the reason to get you away from-" Then, an idea popped into my head.

_Don't. I'll do it._

I turned towards him, frowning, still in pain.

_Why can't I?_

_Because it hurts more when you do it._

I frowned, but didn't continue.

Then, a gash in my left leg made me wince and crumple.

A whine from the both of us.

_Next time... I do it._

_...No._

_I don't care..._

_...I do._

Then, one of the guards shouted.

"What- how- not- by-" A throb in the cut made me yelp, and Piko growled, his wings extended. The guard backed up.

"Her cut... happened out of nowhere..."

"Because didn't I tell you it was your fault?" My voice was weak, but still sturdy.

Then, my world faded to black as the pain increased.

_Gumi..._

lllllllllllllllllllllllll****************llllllllllllllllllllllllllll


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- Trapped

lllllllllllllllllllll

A/N: Blaaaaaa. Still ALL IN THE SAME DAY. *falls flat onto face* Shoutout to Yami for giving me some Gumi songs.

Thank wuu for doing that and not punching me in the face.

Enjoy.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

When I came to, I was still in the cell.

_They think you're partial possesed. So they locked you up with me._

_Well, that's a plus. I can enjoy being with you._

He snorted.

"They had to wrap the both of us up because it was so bad, they tried doing just you at first, but then it wouldn't stop because mine were still out in the open, so they did mine, which stopped your bleeding."

I thought it over.

Any cuts on my body were put exactly in proportion to Piko's size.

Any cuts on his body were put in proportion to my size.

Any pain I felt, he felt, which was then thrown back to me, and vice versa.

I'd never heard of something like this before, except in fantasy books.

It's highly amazing.

And at the same time, more pain and more blood in all.

I looked back at my blankets, which were clean.

"They did that just after they tied you up."

I nodded, pulled out a nice grey one, and wrapped it around me, sleepy.

Then..

_They also revealed that they've had a security camera in here for ages._

I blinked.

_Yep. That's what it means._

They had seen it all...

Well, there's that secret out.

I'm screwed.

_We're_ screwed.

Well, there goes any hope of privacy.

I sighed, then, not really caring, I snuggled down in a nest of fluffy blankets.

Piko covered me again.

Then, I fell asleep.

_(((-)))_

_"It's not that hard, you know."_

_"I know."_

_"Just do it." I smile._

_Then, a boom echoes throughout the area._

_The scene changes..._

_llllllllllllllll_

_"You must be crazy, Gumi, to have done that!"_

_"Well, staying locked in a cell to have horrible pain sort of induces insanity."_

_"Still! It was ill considered-"_

_"Forget about it. It's done now. You can't do anything about it."_

_"Are you sure about that?"_

_"Positive."_

_"I beg to differ." His cold voice made me scared sometimes._

_And now was not one of those times._

_"You'll see, I'm not going to be wrong."_

_The scene changed..._

_llllllllllllllll_

_"Gumi-"_

_"It's all my fault! I wish I'd never hurt you like this!"_

_"You're hurting me more by saying that you're leaving."_

_"It'll be worse if I stay!"_

_"Gumi-"_

_Then, I ran._

_"Gumi-" A crash. I whipped around..._

_..to see my nightmare come true._

_Again it changed..._

_llllllllllllllll_

_"Can I have this dance, Miss Nemanon?"_

_"Certainly." I took his offered hand, regally holding myself up, head high. My face was of the sort that I considered everyone beneath me- one I'd seen enough on Neru Akita._

_"So, you've already finished the next picture?"_

_"Yes. I'm nearly done on the twenty-third, too."_

_"For such a brilliant artist, you sure work fast."_

_"It's all about shortcuts, and how you use them."_

_The music washed over us as we began to waltz, my dress swaying with the beat of the music._

_"Well, I would like to learn."_

_"I'll show you one day, just for the sake of it."_

_"Good."_

_Again, the music flooded over the lull in our conversation. I wanted to scream, to tear my hair out, to bloody my dress and cry in the corner._

_But this was public, and I needed to seem like I'd changed._

_At least to decency by their standards._

_I was turned around, then I spun in a circle, my gloved fingers still in his._

_We reconnected, then continued._

_"I'm nearly done with the sixth chapter of the past story. It'll be done tomorrow."_

_"How many chapters will be in it?"_

_"I'm guessing around twenty."_

_Then, it all swirled into the dark unconsciousness I was so familiar with._

_(((-)))_

I awoke to pain. I winced, then reviewed my dreams.

Piko, who was still awake, also saw them.

_That's odd. You've had ones like this before... and only one of them was fake?_

I nodded, then stretched carefully, trying not to crack open the scabs that were already formed.

"It's almost as if you were seeing the future..."

"I know, it's really freaking me out... it's one twelve AM."

"I slept a bit, but not much."

"Then sleep, I'm wide awake."

"Well, because you are, I am, too. Remember."

_Remember the security camera,_ I muttered to him. He snorted.

"Well, this just reduces our time in here. I really want to get out of here."

"So do I. And this will likely increase it."

"I don't care."

"Well, I do. I won't have you being tortured just because I was the idiot who made another mistake. Really, I'm screwed."

"So am I."

"Because of me, like-"

"Not like always. You're right and you take amazing paths a lot. For instance, stalking me a few months ago was an amazing choice." He shut his eye and laid his head down next to me.

"How? You wouldn't be here."

"No... I'd be dead, likely. I would have went anyways, and at one point or another I'd have ended up here all the same. So, now I have you to cuddle when I need someone small and sweet to hold."

"I'm neither small or sweet."

"To me, you're both."

"Well, I'm still not sweet."

"Your name betrays your ignorance. Sweetness is hidden somewhere within you. I'm digging for it."

"I doubt you'll get it."

"Well, I don't."

I sighed, then rested my head on his.

"You really are a persistent, cute jerk. Usually I don't put up with people like that, but because you're cute, I make an exception. Like Rin and Miku."

"Your shopping friend fanatics."

"Yeah. Both of them are stubborn, rude, and adorable, so I made exceptions. I have a weakness for cute things, like cats."

"I like cats too. I used to have this friend who absolutely _adored_ cats. Her name was ironic- or maybe just intentional- Nekomura Iroha." I snorted.

"Seems she was destined to be a cat lover from the day she was born."

"Indeed, it does."

Silence, as we just rested and felt the warmth of the other.

"You know..."

"What?"

"I'm really worried that if I don't get you out, then you'll be stuck in here forever. I can't bear that."

"Neither can I. You're leaving at six."

"But..."

"No buts. If you try to come back in, I'm going to block the window so you stay out."

I sighed. "Alright. But if you get so much as a scratch, I am coming with a grenade, a P90, and a Desert Eagle. Don't think I won't."

"I'm sure you will."

Then, we sat in the dark cell, silently awaiting six, when I would have to leave.

I wished that it could never end.

_So do I, Gumi. So do I._

Too bad...

"That all good things must come to an end," we finished aloud in whispers.

lllllllllllllllllll*********lllllllllllllllllllll


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19- Breakout

llllllllllllllllllllllll

A/N: Title is pretty much self-explanitory.

Enjoy.

(STILL ON DA SEVENTH APRIL :DDDD)

lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

I ran. It was getting easier and easier each time to do so.

I was never an athlete, but I'm pretty fast now.

I'm nearly home and I'm still not panting.

That's a huge plus.

I leap onto my windowsill.

I realised a little while ago that distance doesn't affect me as much as it used to.

Pretty cool, huh?

I slid in, pulled open a desk drawer, then stuffed another homemade pipe bomb in my boot.

I was really desperate.

I felt a small cut on my toe, and growled, focusing on Piko for the moment.

There were the guards, stabbing again.

Damn it.

I swore loudly, then said to him, _I'm on my way._

He gave dim acknowledgement in return as a larger gash came in through my leg.

If they did my- his back again, we were screwed.

I was bounding my way back.

When I was finally close enough to where I was nearly in, they decided to do his arm.

I screamed with him as the dual pain rocketed from him to me.

I knew what they were doing, so I quickly notified him that I was there.

Then, I looked down with a jolt.

There was a rope that used to hang there, and I'd go down it.

It didn't reach all the way down, though. About three quarters down.

Now, the fringe was at my toes.

I swore, which went unnoticed over the guard's yellings. Piko knew, though, and attempted to come.

Attempted being the key word.

I crumpled, nearly falling off the ledge as another gash in my right thigh appeared. Again with the screams.

They still ignored me.

I knew I had to jump and hope I made it, so I prepared myself, biting my lips, that I backed up.

_Gumi..._

I leaped, missed, and screamed.

The scream stopped when my head hit the ground.

llllllllll

The throbbing pain was all that I was aware of.

I didn't have a concussion, as far as I could tell. I could remember everything.

A little _too_ clearly.

I opened my eyes to bright light, which which made me hiss a bit.

Nobody noticed because nobody was in the room with me.

I heard my parents talking with someone else.

Again, I was bedridden.

How long had it been for this time?

I looked on either side of my bed and found nothing.

I tried contacting Piko, but to my alarm he was unconscious.

I leaped out of bed, trying to run. But my injury stopped me from going too far without getting horribly dizzy.

Growling oaths under my breath, I slid back into my bed, furious with myself.

_I am such an _idiot.

How did I manage to miss by at least three feet?

I'm an utter stupidity mess.

Footsteps. I swear a bit quieter.

Whoever it is is taking a looooong time to get here.

Finally, after at least a full minute, the door opens to reveal that same doctor who's watched me when I had that gash on my neck.

He's not smiling. And, behind him, run in my parents.

"Gumi!" It's my father who reaches me first.

"You... are in a _world_ of trouble." My mother, panting heavily, like my father, stands doubled over next to me.

"We aren't sure if she's still possessed by it, so-"

"Wait- POSSESSED?!" My shout spurs me to my feet, and I'm furious. I am _not_ possessed! Really, they're a lot of idiots.

"Yes, Miss Nemanon, it shall only take a few weeks-"

"I don't have a few weeks! I probably don't even have a day!"

"Miss-"

"Nothing's going to stop me! I have no time!"

I found that I was still wearing all my stuff, with the bomb down my boot.

My visions were whirling through my head at a dizzying rate, but I ignored them and focused on the general path that my secondary instinct was leading me to.

I was on it in moments, full out running despite the throbbing in my head.

lllllllllllll

I reached the cell to see him still there, beginning to arouse by the looks of it. I try to get him up faster, nervously pacing. Then, he blinks, and winces.

_This is horrible pain. I don't know how you bear it so well._

_Well, I just do._

He got up as quickly as his injuries allowed, and making sure not to aggravate any of them too much. He quickly raised his head so that it was under the window. I held on as he lowered me to the ground, then leapt off. I brushed off my skirt, then relaxed.

_So, we need to get you out of here._

_You're the one with the bomb up her boot, not me._

_Right._ I pulled it out, then felt a small lump in my throat. I checked for any other presence within thirty yards of the window. Only the other prisoner in the cell over was there, but the wall would protect them.

I was still not ready to use it, especially after having watched the Boston Marathon...

"It's not that hard, you know."

"I know."

"Just do it." I smile grimly, then let it charge before running back, ignoring my injuries.

Piko tucks me in.

Then, a boom echoes throughout the area as the bomb blasts a huge hole in the wall.

It's big enough.

Then, picking me up, Piko walks through the opening, to the bright, noon sky.

With my help, and his will, we ran.

llllllllll**********llllllllll


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20- Chatised

lllllllllllllllllllll

A/N: Yeah. Still the same day.

I went double my original expectations.

:3

Enjoy.

lllllllllllllllllllll

It was when we reached the cliffside that I finally slowed down, then dropped into the grass and rolled, despite the protest of my cuts. I looked over at Piko, who was still bleeding.

I was thankful that I'd chosen today to wear skorts- a mix of shorts and a skirt. I tore off some of the skirt part with some difficulty, then tied it around some of the bigger areas of cuts.

Eventually, I was wearing ripped shorts and Piko was nearly cream white from my makeshift bandages. I smiled softly, then scooted closer to him.

"It's been weeks since I was last here, since..." He trailed off, but I understood. Since the last day of vacation.

It's nearly Halloween in a few weeks, but it's still warm.

I feel a sense of nostalgia as I remember sitting with him here, what feels like so long ago.

Maybe it is.

I feel a slight breeze, then remember something.

He understands instantly.

I return to the outlook a few minutes later, grinning.

The ice creams.

I toss Piko his, and stuff mine all down at once as well. After he's done, he snorts.

_And to think, you once chatised me for eating that fast._

I grinned, rolling my eyes.

"That's because you had just eaten three in a row."

Then, smiling still, he looked out to the city, which was nearly burning with all the commotion.

"You wanna know why I got into your house the night before that?"

"You already told me."

"No, I didn't... I..." His next words were nearly inaudible.

"...kissed you." I blink a lot, then grin.

"Oh, you are one sly, stubborn, cute jerk, you know that?"

"Hell yeah I do."

My smile falters.

"I've..."

"I know. Your parents."

I sigh.

"I'll be lucky if they don't torture me."

"So, I'll stay here, you go... I'll wait."

"I'll be watching you closely."

"I'm sure you will." I got up, then grinned ruefully.

"Sorry," I said meekly, then ran.

lllllllllllllll

"You must be crazy, Gumi, to have done that!" My father bangs his fist against the table, in an outrage. I sigh, almost wishing that I'd stayed with Piko.

"Well, staying locked in a cell to have horrible pain sort of induces insanity." I said it dryly, rolling my pencil inbetween my fingers.

"Still! It was ill considered-"

"Forget about it. It's done now. You can't do anything about it." He looks murderous.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive."

"I beg to differ." His cold voice made me scared sometimes.

And now was not one of those times.

"You'll see, I'm not going to be wrong." I got up, then began to climb the staircase.

"I'm staying with him for tonight."

"To get killed?"

"No, to actually know I have _someone_ in this world who cares about my happiness more than the way people look." It was sharp, cold, and dark.

Silence accompanied me up the stairs to my room, where I grabbed a backpack of stuff, my cooler, a few other things- including my Desert Eagle- and I waited until both my parents were in their room to sneak a few ice creams from the fridge.

Then, for the... what, fifth time today?- I ran, towards the cliffside, my heart singing.

_Freedom is as bliss as ignorance._

llllllllllllllll

I skidded to a stop beside the cliff, grinning.

"I'm back!" Instantly, Piko was there, scrambling up the cliffside.

"Seriously, Gumi, you need to be quieter, or we'll be heard," he muttered, crawling silently next to me.

I smiled a bit and said, "Sorry."

"Well, I just got out from having been in a dark, damp cell for a few weeks, give me a little bit of time to relax." He streched, and I noticed how filthy he was.

"You were rolling around while I was gone."

"Yep."

"Too bad the river's cold, or I'd drag you in."

"Seriously? You drag me? I think it would be, 'I drag you.'"

"Remember... linked." He narrowed his eye.

"Doesn't mean you've got amazing strength in addition to your stamina boost."

"I'd like to try!"

"No."

I pouted, then rolled out my sleeping bag. My blankets had been left in the cell.

He curled up next to me, already half-asleep. I felt incredulously tired, and I yawned before slipping into my bag.

I stared up at the stars until I became too tired to keep my eyes open, and then I fell asleep.

_(((-)))_

_"Gumi-"_

_"It's all my fault! I wish I'd never hurt you like this!"_

_"You're hurting me more by saying that you're leaving."_

_"It'll be worse if I stay!"_

_"Gumi-"_

_Then, I ran._

_"Gumi-" A crash. I whipped around..._

_..to see my nightmare come true._

_It changed..._

_llllllllllllllll_

_"Can I have this dance, Miss Nemanon?"_

_"Certainly." I took his offered hand, regally holding myself up, head high. My face was of the sort that I considered everyone beneath me- one I'd seen enough on Neru Akita._

_"So, you've already finished the next picture?"_

_"Yes. I'm nearly done on the twenty-third, too."_

_"For such a brilliant artist, you sure work fast."_

_"It's all about shortcuts, and how you use them."_

_The music washed over us as we began to waltz, my dress swaying with the beat of the music._

_"Well, I would like to learn."_

_"I'll show you one day, just for the sake of it."_

_"Good."_

_Again, the music flooded over the lull in our conversation. I wanted to scream, to tear my hair out, to bloody my dress and cry in the corner._

_But this was public, and I needed to seem like I'd changed._

_At least to decency by their standards._

_I was turned around, then I spun in a circle, my gloved fingers still in his._

_We reconnected, then continued._

_"I'm nearly done with the sixth chapter of the past story. It'll be done tommorow."_

_"How many chapters will be in it?"_

_"I'm guessing around twenty."_

_It changed again..._

_lllllllllllllll_

_I felt like the world was falling. Falling, falling._

_"How am I supposed to do this?!" I said hysterically. "It'll kill me!"_

_"Remember, I'll be there for you..."_

_It changed a bit, to reveal the..._

_"No way," I whispered. I was in the past?_

_I knew that I was supposed to, but my heart was protesting in earnest..._

_And I stopped it, blocked the other guard's blade, and crumpled to the ground._

_I can't do it._

_It threw me into darkness, dark, dark unconsciousness..._

llllllllllllll*******lllllllllllllll


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21- Ritual

lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A/N: :3 It's April 8th. That's how short of time I'm using to my advantage.

:DDDDD

The Revamp of Chappy 2 is in progress, along with the uploading of Chappy three...

Enjoy.

lllllllllllllllllllll

I wake up to throbbing pain. I groan, then sit up with some difficulty. My limbs are super stiff from having slept on the ground. Through my eyelids, the sunrise behind me is powerfully blinding, so I face west, towards the town.

I still have things to do there.

So, it's with a heavy heart that I shake Piko awake.

_Go ahead._

I sigh.

"I'll be back in about three hours unless something goes wrong."

_... I'll be here._

I get up, stretch a bit, then shuffle down the now routine path to the town.

Well, at least I know what I have to do...

..and what I want to do.

lllllllllllllll

"Gumi..." Rin shuffles uncomfortably.

"She's gone." I can tell by her black clothes, her lace veil, her tears. "How and when?"

"L-last night... she was going to follow you, but she didn't come back... and we found her... near the school." Rin was choking on her tears. "She- she was all bloody... like she'd been tor-tortured..." Then, she shook. I nodded.

"Was there anything by the crime scene?"

"No... it was... j-just her..."

I feel a bit worried as Rin begins to gasp for breath.

"Rin, breathe." She calms a little, but not much.

"She... she was... murdered!" Then, she breaks down, crumpling to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.

I see myself there, in front of the easel again, crying.

How odd.

Then, I crouch down and pat her on the back a little.

"Rin, get up. Would Miku want for you to act like this, ever?"

"N-no... but she's dead!" This time, she howled, as if in physical pain.

"It's no different than if she'd just left to go on vacation, Rin. Think of it like that." I had a plan formulating in my mind as I said this.

"B-but she c-can't come b-back..." She sniffled, looking up at me.

Being only eleven, Rin was more emotional than me or Miku. Although she didn't look it, Miku was 14.

I felt a bit nauseaous, then felt my left leg throb even though I hadn't moved it.

Then...

I had to hurry.

llllllllllllllll

It was a few hours later that the room of Miku's mourners was empty, and I double-checked.

Then, I lifted open the coffin lid.

There she was, a cut visage, a very beautiful teal, bohemian style dress- I think- that she'd gotten during March last year, with her hair up in very beautiful pigtails. She had green roses- which had been created for this purpose- and white ones in her hands. Their petals were strewn inside with her.

It was a beautifully scary thing.

I stared, then knelt.

_All you have to do is ask..._

Then I will.

I checked again for anyone who might be there. Nobody was in here but myself.

I shut my eyes, Miku's pale, cut face still etched into my brain.

_Let her return..._

I felt a small tear. Miku was an amazing person, a beautiful singer.

_Let her return._

I felt my heart rise into my throat.

_Let her return._

I accompanied this with a soft "aah"...

_Let her return._

Again, but louder, I began a tune that she'd called Greensleeves- a song that she'd found ages ago. It was her favorite, and it posted more memories of her deeper into my mind.

_Let her return._

A soft light came through my dark world, shining brighter by the moment. I swayed a little.

_Let her return._

The white light got brighter.

_Let her return..._

Then, the light blotted out all else, leaving a sort of high-pitched voice in my ears.

_She has returned._

llllllllllllllll

I came to moments later to see Miku, still pale and limp.

My body sagged from something, although my clouded mind could not understand the source.

That is, until Miku blinked, colour suffusing her face.

Then, it all became clear.

My eyes widened as she winced from her cuts, then sat up, her bouquets tumbling into her lap. She blinked, then looked around, eventually seeing me.

I felt a bit faint.

Then, I walked fowards, smiling.

"It worked," I whispered, then embraced her tightly. She was confused, and lightly returned my hug.

"What... Gumi..."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Err..." She blinks a few more times, then continues, "This guy, who held me and was cutting me... he had brown hair..." She blinks.

"What happened?" I wasn't sure if I should tell her the exact truth or bend it for everyone.

Well, it's not like I'm going to be on the loose much longer.

"You... were killed, Miku... so I asked for you to return, and it seems that I have been granted that wish. Here, hold on..." Her cuts were bleeding copiously. I took a few strips of linen out from my pocket and began to wrap her confused, scared face. "There. It should stop bleeding in a few days, so you should be good to go."

"I was... killed? Then... how am I alive?"

"Because I asked for you to become so, Miku."

Then, a gasp resounded in the room, and I silently cursed myself for forgetting to check for others. I ran towards the source, to see someone go quickly. I tried feeling their presence, but they were fast, and long gone. Probably some little kid.

Then, the door opened, revealing the group of mourners, not really noticing who stood in front of them. They were crying.

It was her mother who saw her for real first.

"_Miku!"_ She ran, then swept the tealette into her arms, crying. Everyone turned, looking at the woman embracing the girl who was supposed to be dead. Next was Rin, who screamed, then ran over to hug Miku too. Then, slowly, everyone but me touched a bit of Miku- her hair, her hand, her face...

I managed to slip out during it all, then ran back to the cliffside.

If all I had to do was ask...

..then I would ask for my biggest wish.

He could lie, but he couldn't truly hide it.

He would like it too.

lllllllll********lllllllll


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22-Question

lllllllllllllllllllllll

A/N: *yawn* Tomorrow, I am sleeping in. No exceptions.

I've got dark circles under my eyes, so you'd better be happy.

Anywhositz, final chappy upload for a while.

HAHA, BEST CLIFFIE EVAAAAARRRR! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Enjoy.

llllllllllll

I buried my face in the grass, moaning over the pain. It turns out that the throb I'd felt earlier was just me.

So, here I was, aching all over.

_Was that really worth it?_

Piko, still half-asleep, looked over at me.

"If we can find out if the person who tried to kill me is the same person who killed Miku, then yes. Brown hair, brown eyes. Male, apparently."

_You knew I could tell that before you even said it._

"I know, I just do it to give my voice something to do other than scream."

"Good choice."

Then, my idea came to the forefront of my mind, bright and innocent-like, mirroring my face.

"Oh _hell_ no. Not until tomorrow, at least. You're already exhausted from _one_ wish, another would kill you. Wait a little."

"But... I want it _now.._" I pouted when he shook his head, then stretched a bit.

"I'm not having you die just for something that's not even necessary."

"Well, we can't stay here much longer, both Miku and Rin know this place, if someone tails them while they're following us, we'll have to go."

"Still. Wait, Gumi." I pouted further, my lip stuck out.

Then, "Can I take a nap so I can do it sooner?"

"If I think you're still too tired, you'll wait. If you're ready, I'll let you do it." I nod, then cuddle and curl up beside him.

"I like it when you sleep, you look so cute, and you mewl, remem..."

_It was a bright, white place. In front of me was the woman...-or girl?- I'd seen a few weeks ago when Piko had contacted me by means of a vision. _

_She resembled me, green hair, brown eyes, pale face. She just looked... older._

_"So." She was dressed in a white dress with drooping sleeves, and a long skirt. It had a hood and a thick cape that covered her back entirely. I was wearing the outfit I liked to wear the most- my skirt and shirt combo._

_"Who... are you?" I felt a bit cautious. I then noticed a small brown stain on the end of her right sleeve._

_"What you will become in a little while." She smiled guiltily. "Your choices so far are good. And you should wait to ask, because you'll still be exausted when you wake up," she pointed out, making me pout, and slightly confused.  
_

_"Dang it..."_

_"Yeah. Anyways... when the time comes for it... don't run. Stay and work it out, or..."_

_Suddenly, the scene from a few nights ago re-appeared, where my nightmare had come true... then blood in the road, the screech..._

_I shuddered violently in sync with the woman._

_Then,with that thought, it hit me._

_"Yep, I'm just an older you." She twirled an orange pencil that she'd gotten out of nowhere, still smiling in that guilty way. "I know pretty much everything that happens to you for a few months, then it's my present, or your future." She sighed, making the pencil vanish._

_"What day is it for you?"_

_"You'll know soon, I'm sure," she muttered darkly, shuffling her feet, her face shadowed by her dark hair, looking down._

_I felt a sense of foreboding._

_"Is it..."_

_"Yes, it will be that day." Again the nightmare scene._

_"So I'll never forget that day if it does come to happen?"_

_"Never. And, I think it's time for you to head back to your own time."_

_"Wait, when is this, then?"_

_She smiled._

_"The end, or the beginning, of time itself. It bends in on itself, changing and resetting constantly. The only noticible changes are things like a leap year, or the date of Easter. It all depends on this moment that we're frozen in."_

_Then, it all faded as she nodded to a certain point to my right in the white, and I was thrown into darkness again._

I woke up with a jolt. My entire body felt alive, thrumming with energy. I was panting, feeling as if I'd just been in a very realistic movie.

Piko turned over to look at me, slightly confused.

_I... damn... can't focus..._

He grinned, then snorted.

"That's what you get for wanting to ask now."

_Well, it's not... my fault... fully..._

"Really? It isn't? That's a surprise."

_Well, not today._

I catch my breath again, then feel a slight headache. I still feel sleepy, despite the energy.

"Go back to sleep." I sighed, then, knowing it would be stupid to argue, laid back down and watched the stars slowly move until drowsiness muffled the energy and sent me into the darkness again.

lllllllllllllll

I felt fully awake, nearly as if I'd not slept at all, when I jumped up in the morning. I instantly rolled up my sleeping bag, slipped on my sandals, and was fully still when Piko finally woke up.

_When'd you wake up? Half hour ago?_

"Naw, ten minutes ago."

"Well, you've certainly been busy." I smile lightly.

"Up. I want to do it now, while it's still early and hardly anyone's awake."

"I get your point. I'm up." He is up within moments, stretching, tail in the air, which makes me supress a snort, but he knows I'm doing it anyways.

"Uh-huh. Are you ready, or is there some special position I'm supposed to be in?"

"No... I'll do it now." Flashes of the summer went through my mind, like the river, the very first day of, the end of it, the grove, the ice creams... as I shifted my feet a little, then looked up and began.

_I ask for..._

llllllllllllllll*************lllllllllllllllllllll


End file.
